User blog:Alexray35/Skin Universes
This is a work in progress League of Legends has over 800 skins and some of them share the same universe. It is possible to conclude that 2 skins share the same universe via splash arts, promotional material (like websites, videos, images, stories), in-game quotes and in-client Skin Set's Universe. Keep in mind that some of the skins listed here as "sharing the same universe" might actually not share. Easter eggs are just that, easter eggs. Small Groups Guerilla/Special Forces * ** can be seen in the background. * **Silhouettes of people who appear to be and two men can be seen. Emumu * ** and 's ghosts can be seen in the background. Nurse/Surgeon * ** can be seen in the background. * ** can be seen in the background. **A portrait of can be seen in the background. * ** can be seen in the background. For some reason his cannon is in the wrong arm. * ** can be seen in the background. Young and Triumphant Ryze * **The area from 's splashart can be seen in the background. * Gatekeeper Galio and Underworld Twisted * * **When using , the cards have the same symbol that can be seen on 's arms. Galactic * * **He's stepping on the head of a statue. The body of the statue can be seen in the background. Cottontail * ** can be seen in the background. * Warlord Shen * ] ** and possibly 's ears can be seen in the background. Stinger/Yellow Jacket * **The same two men from 's splashart can be seen. * Jurassic * * ** 's arm can be seen in the background. Officer * * ** and can be seen in the background. Chosen/Forsaken * * ** can supposedly be seen being attacked despite that, in-game he has a beard and here not (it can also just be another men, as more can be seen in the background). **His lore mentions : ''A dark path, does tread The hammer is the source of the power. The power is the hammer of the Forsaken. The Forsaken are the power of the Order. And the will crumble.'' -Riot Paradox Lil' Slugger Trundle * ** can be seen dressed as a catcher. Blood Lord and Count Vladimir * ] * ** 's chest plate can be seen in the background. Headless Hecarim * **The skulls of and ( ) are hanging on his belt. Frozen Shen and Shockblade Zed * *** can be seen in the background. * Infernal Diana and Forzen Terror Nocturne * ** can be seen in the background. **A creature who appears to be can be seen in the background (despite this Malphite's chin and chest look completly different in-splash and in-game). * Tyrant Swain and Battle Bunny Riven * * ** , , and a teaser for the upcoming can be seen in the background. Dreadknight *Both wear a very similar armor. ** ** Frosted Ezreal and Tundra Hunter Warwick * **His splash was tweaked to remove some of the animals seen, at the same time a teaser for the upcoming Warwick rework was added as can be seen in the background. * Bioforge and Steel Legion * * * **The Steel Legion lore mentions the '' and Available Now In a world where the pact between Noxus and Zaun threatens to overrun Runeterra, Lux and Garen emerge to defend Demacia and Piltover as the first members of the Steel Legion. Their new equipment blends martial power with technological innovation accompanied by new animations and sounds. Garen wields an explosively charged version of his classic broadsword, and sports new effects on his abilities. Lux's light magic explodes in electric majesty across the battle with new crackling spell effects and added luminescent sheen. ''-NeeksNaman Steel Legion is a set under the Universe category on the client. Lux=This highly-trained specialist in the Steel Legion uses light-magnifying crystal rods to discharge rays of concentrated energy. Designated Lux, her affinity with the weapons has been quietly observed by several leading scientists within the organization. |-|Garen= Death Sworn * ** 's left leg and foot can be seen as well as his shadows. * * Death Sworn skins were released along with a promotional video. All share the same lore: TALES FROM THE RIFT: DEATH SWORN Death will not let them rest. Watch the event trailer to learn about this year’s Tales from the Rift event. You can complete missions to earn the Death Sworn Icon and Ward Skin Shard, play the returning Doom Bots of Doom game mode, and more from 10/26/17 – 11/1/17. DEATH SWORN VIKTOR= Long ago, a young man was tried and hanged for preaching his disturbing vision: a world where the living kneel to the dead. Death welcomed him before returning him to the mortal world, more powerful than before. |-|DEATH SWORN KATARINA= To fulfill his ambitions, he needed to sacrifice many of the living. So, the young man called forth a spectral assassin with a penchant for massacre. |-|DEATH SWORN ZED= When enough mortal blood had been spilled, the young man summoned a great horror from the netherworld. With these Death Sworn plaguing the land, all who breathed would soon perish. Source: https://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/page/events/tales-from-the-rift-2017 Elderwood * * * **The same type of mushrooms seen on 's splash can be seen in her recall Elderwood is a set under the Universe category on the client. Elderwood Bard= |-|Elderwood Hecarim= |-|Elderwood LeBlanc= Woad Tribe * * * Woad Tribe is a set under the Universe category on the client. |-|Ashe= A legendary wilderness archer, Ashe is the first and last member of the Woad Tribe many a wayward traveler will ever meet. Nothing is known of her past, save for frozen corpses littering the northern trails. |-|Darius= For a Woad tribesman to be named king, they must venture alone into the den of a glacial hydra and return with one of its heads. Darius, it is said, came back with all nine. |-|Quinn= Pity those poor souls lost in the northern mountains—Quinn, scout of the Woad Tribe, will always find them. And those who cross her path are said never to return. Lost Empire * * * Lost Empire is a set under the Universe category on the client. *The city-states of the Great Desert have long been lost to time, but their ruins—and the ancient pharaohs who once ruled them—lie hidden just beneath the sands. |-|Amumu= Boy-king of the southern wastes, Amumu's mummified body still haunts the halls of his ancient tomb. His mournful sobbing can be heard over the brutal desert winds, luring in unwitting adventurers. |-|Nasus= Immortal beast of the northern lands, Nasus wanders the expanse of the Great Desert in search of his once-green kingdom. He conjures vast sandstorms to cover his tracks, hiding his existence from the world. |-|Nidalee= At the height of her power, Nidalee was worshipped as a god-queen of the Great Desert. After her city's fall, she gathered her remaining armies and marched west, to conquer and rule anew. Order of the Lotus * * Order of the Lotus is a set under the Universe category on the client. |-|Irelia= A chance encounter with the Order of the Lotus changed Irelia's life forever, as she opened her mind to the cosmic cycles of death and rebirth over many human lifetimes. She is still a fierce warrior, but now fights knowing her soul can never truly die. |-|Karma= Death Blossom * * Death Blossom is a set under the Universe category on the client. Death Blossom Elise= |-|Death Blossom Kha'Zix= Thunder Lord * * Thunder Lord is a set under the Universe category on the client. Thunder Lord Ornn= |-|Thunder Lord Volibear= Challenger * * Challenger is a set under the Universe category on the client. Challenger Ahri= |-|Challenger Nidalee= Medium Groups Steel Valkyries & Eternum * * ** and can be seen in the background. **The same type of ship from 's splash can be seen. * * * * * Teasing the release of , there was a video as well as 's image on 's recall. With the release of came a Skin Trailer featuring Eternum is a set under the Universe category on the client. Eternum Cassiopeia= |-|Eternum Nocturne= |-|Eternum Rek'Sai= Steel Valkyries is a set under the Universe category on the client. *A galaxy scarred by war now attempts to rebuild, but the old wounds remain. Criminals, bounty hunters, mercenaries, and assassins have filled the power vacuum, piloting dangerous combat exo-suits with godlike abilities. Dreadnova= - Dreadnova Darius= Formerly a frontline general in the now-disbanded Confederate Alliance, Darius once scoured the surfaces of entire planets in bitter campaigns against the RSM. Left devoid of purpose at the close of the war, the Dreadnova Corps offered him a chance to lead—and fight—again. - Dreadnova Gangplank= Once a high ranking admiral in the Royal Space Military, Gangplank's reign of terror began when he stole and proliferated blueprints for a former colleague's experimental superweapon. Ending a thousand-year civil war in an instant, he defected with a massive armed battalion and formed the interplanetary criminal network known as the Dreadnova Corps. }} |-|Steel Valkyries= - Bullet Angel Kai'sa= A former lieutenant in the Royal Space Military, Kai'Sa was the first sanctioned pilot of the experimental X01-Butterfly. The suit proved far too deadly, however, and after only one mission she fled with the technology—becoming one of the galaxy's deadliest guns for hire. - Gun Goddess Miss Fortune= Sarah Fortune is a living weapon of mass destruction; a legendary bounty hunter seeking revenge among a galaxy of thieves. Shot and left for dead, she now pilots the deadliest combat exo-suit in known space—and she'll stop at nothing to bring violent justice to her would-be killers. }} Luchadores/Mafia * * ** can be seen in the background. * ** can be seen in the background. * * * ** , and can be seen in the background. * ** , , , and can be seen in the background. * **Twitch's symbol and rats dressed in tuxedos can be seen, this a reference to . * * ** can be seen in the background. Luchador is a set under the Universe category on the client. El Tigre Braum= A contemporary wrestler beloved the world over, El Tigre's roar is the bellow of a people's champion. He is a friend to all but can still scissor kick a two hundred pound cage fighter right out of the ring. |-|El Macho Mundo= Probably in a position he'd rather not be in, El Macho will be facing down three of the greatest fighters in modern history for Sunday's no-holds-barred money match. Luckily for him, Mundo has more madness to offer than the federation think he's got, and the cream always rises to the top. |-|El León Gnar= He's big. He's small. He's throwing pieces of the ring around like it's made of pixie dust and unicorn whispers. He's El Leon, the eighth wonder of the world, and he's here to say to his opponents. |-|El Rayo Volibear= The Wrestling Federation of Valoran would like to put these terrible rumors about our beloved El Rayo to bed once and for all. One: he is definitely a bear, and not a man dressed as a bear, as some might claim. Two: bears make amazing wrestlers. Mafia is a set under the Universe category on the client. Mafia Graves= |-|Mafia Jinx= |-|Mafia Miss Fortune= |-|Gangster Twitch= Arcade/Debonair/ESports *Arcade ** ***An icon of 's head can be seen ** *** as well as icons for , , , and can be seen. ** *** can be seen. ** ** *** can be seen in the background. ** ** *** can be seen. ** *** can be seen in the background. ** *** as well as icons for , , , and can be seen. ** ** ** *** as well as Arcade machines with images of 's ROFLcopter, 's head, 's head, 's head, 's head and a poster of can be seen. *Debonair ** ** ** ** *FNATIC ** ** ** ** ** *SKT T! ** ** ** ** ** *** can be seen in the background. *SSW ** ** ** ** ** *TPA ** ** ** ** ** *Other ** ** ** *** , , and can be seen in the background. ** *** , , and can be seen in the background. Arcade is a set under the Universe category on the client. It is divided into Arcade: Heroes and Arcade: Battle Bosses. Arcade has had various promotional materials including websites, videos and images all connecting the various skins and confirming a shared universe. Heroes= - Arcade Ahri= Owner of the mysterious six-million-point high score in the infamously difficult beat-em-up Demacia Vice, Ahri is a force of nature on the retro battlefields of Arcade World. Dashing between bosses before ripping them apart with her 8-bit magic, she's already earned the nickname “Queen of the Arcade.” - Arcade Corki= The fearless protagonist of a 1980s top-down shooter, Corki resists Veigar's battle bosses the same way he resists being shot down by thousands of glowing bullets—move fast, and shoot everything before it shoots him. - Arcade Ezreal= A skilled gamer transported to Arcade World by Veigar, Ezreal holds the world record for speedrunning the original version of Hyper Crystal Dungeon in 45 seconds, using a custom-made mobile controller. Veigar has made a terrible mistake. - Arcade Hecarim= An unlikely favorite among retro purists, Hecarim has remained one of the most popular characters of the arcade era. Now he stands against the combined forces of gaming's greatest villains, proving there's no hero more noble than a rainbow-shooting chrome centaur from 1978. - Arcade Miss Fortune= Miss Fortune (Sarah to her friends) is better known in the real world for holding the top scores in every shoot-em-up game ever created. In Arcade World, she's famed for earning those scores through whatever means necessary, willing to bring in any target for the right amount of points. - Arcade Riven= Riven's part-time job at an arcade mostly involved playing dance simulators after her manager went home. Digitally transported to Arcade World by even scarier bosses, she's now using her moves (and some gear from her favorite RPG) to tear up Veigar's regime, one enemy at a time. - Arcade Sona= Being forcefully transported from the real world to fight an army of evil video game bosses is no sweat for Sona. She was the first person to beat Keyboard Solo 4's ultra solo mode on nightmare difficulty—a feat that, by the developers' own admission, should not have been possible. }} |-|Battle Bosses= - Battle Boss Blitzcrank= A boss hailing from a popular science fiction shooter, Blitzcrank is well known in the gaming community for cheap mechanics, powerful attacks, and a massive health pool. Veigar fittingly made him the gatekeeper of his personal fortress, because Veigar hates fun. - Battle Boss Brand= The fire boss from a bestselling action game, Brand has no intention of returning to his original machine. He'd rather see all of Arcade World burn to the ground, to be rebuilt in the image of the villains who rule it. - Battle Boss Malzahar= A boss hailing from a long-forgotten game cabinet, Malzahar broke free from the last remaining copy of his game to invade nearby machines. Now he has made his way to Arcade World, shredding the code of his enemies with an army of intelligent viruses. - Final Boss Veigar= Once merely a mini-boss with a Napoleon complex, Veigar has ripped into the code of Arcade World to summon hundreds of other bosses to his side. Together they'll stop at nothing to reach his ultimate goal: take the world for himself, and give the heroes a final Game Over. - Battle Boss Ziggs= A boss originally from Super Yordle Bombers, Ziggs was transported to Arcade World for one purpose: blow up everything. Armed with his signature explosives (and the programming to use them!) he has wrought digital destruction the way only an angry mini-boss can. }} Debonair is a set under the Universe category on the client. Debonair has had various promos including a image of a fake magazine with Jayce on the cover and images of the four skins in-game. The setting of each splash art seems to be the same and the same type of casino coins can be seen in all splashes (excluding Jayce's). Debonair Ezreal= Tailored suits, fitted vests, and an elegant gauntlet let everyone know the difference between Ezreal and the common rabble is simple. He makes this look good, and they don't. |-|Debonair Galio= Savor that elixir. Highlight that heavenly white tux with a royal purple reserved for kings and queens who just don't deserve it. Because when you're an eighty foot tall petricite gargoyle, you're always the center of attention. |-|Debonair Jayce= You're a scholar. You're an inventor. You're the man of the hour and the hour is now, yesterday, and tomorrow. Don't just be the father of invention-be the ivory god of substance, class, and style. It's you, Jayce. It's always been you. |-|Debonair Vi= Don the yellow power tie and red rose boutonnière of a woman in charge-of herself, her destiny, and the two dozen spines she's going to snap in effortless, elegant style. All Esports team-related skins have their own Universe category on the client. These include Fnatic, SKT T1, SSW and TPA. Riot * ** can be seen in the background. * ** and can be seen in the background. * ** can be seen in the background. * * Riot is a set under the Universe category on the client. This set also includes mostly due to the "Riot" part of her name. Large Groups Other * **A mask of can be seen in the background. * **Several League of Legends related items can be seen: *** 's hat and a shroom *** 's hat and hair (might be Lulu herself) ***Plushies based on , , 's cupcake, a and a can be seen. Speculation * might be part of the same universe as and due to the canon lore shared between them. * might be part of the same universe as and due to the canon lore shared between them. **Both and were considered to be part of 's splashart. * could be part of the / universe due to the similarities between Singed and Darius, as well as the fact that is a "pact between Noxus and Zaun". *In 's splash he is seen shielding himself from shots similar to 's. Notes *Despite being part of the "Riot" category, is most likely not part of the same universe as the other Riot skins. Category:Blog posts